


Call Me Anytime

by 50sNettle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Castiel Has a Crush, M/M, Oblivious Dean, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50sNettle/pseuds/50sNettle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt from Daily AU on Tumblr: “I called customer service planning to go off on an angry rant but your voice is so sexy I completely forgot what I was going to say”. (submitted by ukulelekatie)</p><p>[Or, the one where Castiel is in love, for realsies, and Dean just doesn't have a clue.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Anytime

**Author's Note:**

> A reeeeeeaaaaally short drabble about poor awkward Cas and oblivious Dean, because I was having a lot of feelings, saw this prompt, and ran with it. Hope you enjoy, my sock puppets. xx
> 
> DISCLAIMER. Nothing is owned by me.

“Why does this keep happening to _me_?”  
  
“I don’t see what you’re making such a fuss about, Cassie,” Gabriel says from his seat on the couch, watching his little brother pacing up and down the room, phone in hand, as he pets the tabby - Claire - sitting in his lap. “Just steal the neighbours’ WiFi like everyone else. I’m pretty sure Anna and Meg wouldn’t really care.”  
  
“I have my own WiFi,” Castiel replies, successfully finding the customer helpline number for the company whom provided him Internet access, the one that he’s already called twice in the past six months. “Or, I would, if it didn’t keep glitching out all the damn time.”   
  
He enters the number into his phone, as Gabriel rolls his eyes for what is probably the third time in the last hour. “I think you’re just using this as an excuse to let off steam. Get yourself laid once in a while; that’ll calm you down. I mean, just look at me.”  
  
“We’re venturing into areas of conversation that I don’t wish to know about, Gabe.” Cas holds the phone to his ear, waiting for the dial tone to finish. The line rings once, twice, three times, before someone picks up.  
  
“Hi!” It’s a chirpy female voice at the other end. “Thank you for calling Harvelle’s customer complaints. This is Jo; how may I help you today?”  
  
“Yes, hi - I’m having problems with my WiFi router again, and I was wondering if someone could help.”  
  
“I see.” There’s the sound of Jo typing something into a computer. “Right - if you’ll just hold a minute, sir, I’ll pass you over to my colleague in our technical department, okay?”  
  
“Alright.” Cas tries not to sigh at the noise of the familiar holding tone.  
  
“What happened to giving them a piece of your mind?” Gabriel asks, looking mirthful.   
  
“Oh, I’m going to,” Cas replies, starting to resume his pacing up and down the carpet. “I’m just working up the right amount of anger to properly express how I feel about this. I’ve replaced my WiFi router twice now, and it’s _still_ -”  
  
The tone is suddenly gone, another voice echoing into the receiver, cutting off Castiel’s pacing and mild rant. “Thank you for calling Harvelle’s technical department. This is Dean. How can I help?”  
  
“Uh -” Is all that leaves Cas’ mouth, because all he can think is _Wow_. If it’s possible to become instantly in love with someone just from the sound of their voice, that’s most certainly him right now. “Uh -”  
  
“Sir?”  
  
“Um, yes. My, er -” What was it he actually called about again? Something to do with the Internet? It’s really not important anymore. Maybe he should make something up - he would, if his brain hadn’t suddenly been wiped clear by the sound of the tech guy's - _Dean’s_ \- voice.“I, um - I have to go!”   
  
Cas hangs up quickly, flinging his phone across the room, just as Gabriel explodes into cackling laughter.  
  
“Piece of your mind, huh?”  
  
“Shut up.”


End file.
